<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pub Encounter Ryunosuke Route 1st Season Sequel Extended by Dragon_Hoards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679184">Pub Encounter Ryunosuke Route 1st Season Sequel Extended</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Hoards/pseuds/Dragon_Hoards'>Dragon_Hoards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dandy Shot | Pub Encounter: Forbidden Romance (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Clothed Sex, F/M, Married Sex, Naked Female Clothed Male, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Hoards/pseuds/Dragon_Hoards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Yuze enjoy married life together and explores the concept of a fetish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryunosuke Yuze/Heroine, Yuze/Heroine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pub Encounter Ryunosuke Route 1st Season Sequel Extended</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started like any other after dinner hours. We sat in front of the TV watching the news, Y/F/N was resting her head on my shoulder being tired from work. I felt tired myself from the several meetings today, but all exhaustion faded away from the gentle warmth of my wife’s body on mine. In our moment of peace, a late-night talk show appeared on the screen. It seemed uninteresting at first, but suddenly when a young actor entered the stage, a wave of screaming ladies caught my attention. Several women around Y/F/N age looked almost frightening being such dedicated fans of this gentleman. My wife seemed rather focused on the screen. “Do you know of him?” I asked, secretly hoping she was not grouped with the crazy women in the audience. “The actor? I have seen him in some movies, but I am more familiar with the rumors about him”, she answered, her eyes not leaving the screen. “The rumors?” “Hehe…” my wife let out a shy laugh, “well, he is said to have a weird fetish and I just want to see if this talk show host is going to ask about it.” She pointed at the screen, and I found myself anticipating along with her.</p>
<p>“So, Mr. (the actor’s last name), we have heard some interesting rumors about your bedroom preferences…” The young actor straightened his tie and shifted in his seat as the host continued to dig after answers: “you might want to tell us about these, a little fanservice here on the show?” The ladies in the audience started to scream louder, cheering him on. “Hehe, well, I don’t know what the rumors actually says, but I guess this has to do about my fetish for ropes?” “Yes, yes, there it is, ropes! How does one gain a fetish for ropes?!” the host continued. “Erm, it is not so much the actual ropes, but more the different plays one can do with them, like tying your girlfriend’s hands behind her back.” The audience went loud at the young actor’s smug face and implicit comments. I looked at Y/F/N, worried she shared the audience’s dreamy look of lust for this actor, but she was laughing. “That is what all this gossip was about, a fetish about tying people up? I had hoped it was something way out there, you know, something really stupid”, she said and smiled at me. “Oh? I don’t think I quite understand the concept of ‘fetish’ though, is this a new term?” I asked. With no clue as to what I did, my wife was now laughing at me. “Did I say something weird?” She turned off the TV. “No, no, you did not, it is just- surely you must have heard of fetishes, right?” I must have looked stupid, no match for a hip young actor, “I have heard people use the term, but I… no.” I started to regret showing this side of me, was this something I should know about? She then looked at me with her comforting eyes which I knew so well, “I’m sorry, you are serious.”</p>
<p>She nibbled on her lower lip, thinking of an answer I suppose. “A fetish is a form of, erm, sexual desire linked with something, I guess. Like a particular body part or a specific activity.” Her face was embarrassed. My cheeks also shared her colors as the explanation sunk in. “Oh…” I said. The room fell silent, and my wife hid her face behind her coffee mug. It urged me to tease her; “you seem to be an expert in this area, Y/F/N. Do you have a fetish?” She choked on her coffee, “ahem, erm, I would not call me an expert…” I put my hand on her cheek, “…but?” I urged her to continue. “…I’ll tell you something I like, if you tell me something you like.” I nodded, waiting for her to spill her secrets. “I have always found it enticing to engage in sex when the man is fully-clothed, especially when the man is wearing a suit…” she said, slightly pulling my tie. This was dangerous, I thought, as I was enraptured by her lustful eyes in the dim afternoon sun. “Hm, I see, that is rather specific don’t you think?” She averted her eyes, “what about you?” “Me? I do not know if it can be called a fetish, but I find myself weak at the thought of having sex at another place than the bedroom.” I hoped she would take the hint.</p>
<p>The conversation sparked our emotions, it made me thirsty, it made me curious, it made me lose all rational thought. “Y/F/N… Do you want to try it?” I whispered in her ear. She nodded and sneaked her tender fingertips under my suit jacket. “Remember to keep it on…” she said. I guided her to an open space in the living room. It felt out of place to do it here, it made me excited. “I guess, I will only undress you.” My fingers unbuttoned her shirt, and I crouched to take off her skirt. When only left in her underwear, I understood her enticement for this. Being the only one who was clothed, being in my working suit, it was a new sensation. She licked her lower lip, a small tremble in her body. I observed how her skin reacted to the chilly air in the living room. A merciless temptation rushed over me as I removed her bra and saw her hard nipples. I wanted to caress her entire body. I licked her leg, tracing my tongue up towards her thigh, to her slightly damp panties. I grabbed ahold of them and slowly took them off. Kissing her inner thigh, her trembling increased, and a moan escaped her lips. Wanting to hear more of her sounds, I placed my mouth on her pussy. I started to lick and suck her wetness. How could she taste this sweet, I wondered? “Ah, Yuze, you don’t have to do that.” “Oh, but I want to”, I said in between her thighs. She lost the strength in her legs and supported herself on my shoulders. It made me ridiculously happy that I had this effect on her. My trousers felt unbearably tight. Thus, I guided her to the wall and unzipped my pants. My wife’s body tensed up from the cold sensation on her back. She had instructed me to keep my suit on, so I intended to do so. I took out my cock and I stared longingly into her eyes, was it really okay to do it like this I asked. She put her hand on my cock and jacked it a few times, “haah…” I exhaled, seems like she agreed.</p>
<p>I lifted Y/F/N’s leg and inserted myself. Her tight walls clamping down at me, it felt tighter than usual, perhaps due to her position. I did not want to strain her body, but it was difficult to control myself. Her alluring voice called me to pound into her repeatedly, but I tried to start slow. Pushing myself all the way inside and gently pulling out again. Her body clung to me, but instead of her skin against mine, my suit was between us. It felt slutty, no, shameless, being this comfortable in clothing, but at the same time fucking my naked wife. I increased the pace and drowned myself in the lustfulness of her eyes. She lifted her other leg and wrapped them both around my waist. My hands cupping her soft ass cheeks, I felt my own groans starting to escape me. I kissed her passionately, thrusting repeatedly into her. Now that I was wearing my shoes, my thrusts felt more controlled, precise. She moaned into my mouth and met my thrusts with the help from her legs entrapping my body. “Hah… Y/F/N, fuck… you’re sexy”, I said, parting our breathless kissing. I sucked the tender skin on her neck, marking her as mine. I felt my lust overtake all my senses as her arms around me clung tighter. This woman… I could not believe she was my wife.</p>
<p>I felt close to climaxing but did not want it to stop here. I lifted her off my dripping cock and placed her gently on the floor. She looked slightly unsatisfied by the sudden stop. I smiled at her cute moping face, “I don’t want it to end”, I said and turned her around, her back facing me. I tucked her hair behind her ear and whispered, “can you stick your butt out? I want to enter you again, Y/F/N.” Her ears flushed red, how adorable. Placing her hands on the wall, she bent over. “Haah… What a slutty wife I have, hm?” I swallowed, she would be the end of me, I thought. Slowly, I entered her tight pussy again. She moaned into the spacious living room: “Aah!” I fucked her ruthlessly this time and grabbed her breasts without warning. This caught her by surprise, causing her to squeeze me tight in return. I played with her nipples, enjoying how her whole body spasmed. I loved how every thrust made her unable to properly utter my name: “Yu-, Yu- ah! Yuz- ah!” Y/F/N was my woman, my wife, and no one would be doing these things to her but me. “Hah… I love you, Y/F/N”, I whispered to myself as I licked her back and grabbed her trembling hips. “Ah! I’m- I’m so close!” she shouted, her hands pushing her away from the wall as my thrust had become too forceful. “Ah… Me too!” My fingers dug into her fine skin and I managed one last push before my cum filled her deepest insides. It was hot, my suit tightened around my muscles, and Y/F/N came around my sensitive cock.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>